Legend of Zelda: The Demon of Time
by My-Pen-Name-Was-Taken
Summary: A whole new Link, and a whole new adventure. But something's different. This new Link isn't as skilled with sword fighting as you'd expect him to be. and these two character's, they call themselves Tetra and Wing. Can Link trust them? don't forget: REVEIW
1. Chapter 1: the new Link

**Forethought**

Update: I got my first review, and it helped. I was told to make the changes that you will see if you have read before, and are reading it again. I'll say that any review will help, and I will never not like a review, especially if it tells me how to improve. I'll also be sure to make the changes in the other chapters, and if you don't see them yet, you will.

Review. This is very important to me. I might not even post any more chapters until you guys review. I need to know what I can improve on.  
Real summary: A whole new Link, and a whole new adventure. But something's different. This new Link isn't as skilled with sword fighting as you'd expect him to be. And these two character's, they call themselves Tetra and Wing. Can Link trust them? And can Link defeat this demon that can supposedly travel through time?  
Yeah, didn't have enough room to right that last sentence

Disclaimer: I don't own any legend of Zelda characters…Or do I?

"HEY!" A voice called out. The boy didn't move.

"HEY! WAKE UP!!" the same voice shouted. The boy seemed to flinch, as if he was trying to show that he was alive, but he didn't want to wake up. His head hurt.

"Maybe we aughtta just leave him?" a different voice sounded.

"No." the first replied. "I'm waking this kid up if I have to kill him first!"

"That would defeat the purpose of waking him, now wouldn't it?" the second voice answered calmly.

"Would hitting him wake him up?" the first voice sounded malicious.

"I'M UP!" the boy immediately sat up, eyes wide open.

He looked around his surroundings for the people so intent on his consciousness. There was silence for a moment. For a second, he thought there was no one there.

"HIYA!" the face of a girl, the first voice, appeared upside down suddenly in front of him. The boy gasped and flinched back, and hit his head on a tree he was sleeping under behind him. The girl was hanging upside down from the tree.

"OW" he rubbed his head. He looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

"My name's Z-"

"Tetra." A voice behind the boy said. He turned around and there was a woman wrapped in some sort of cloth from head to toe, as if she was a mummy without the dust or the stains, covering everything but her hazel eyes. "Her name is Tetra."

"Oh that's right!" the girl said, as if she had forgotten her name at first. She dropped down from the tree. "I'm Tetra, and this is…"

"Call me Wing." The woman said.

"That sounds like a nickname." The boy said.

"It IS a nickname." Wing replied quickly. "You don't have to know my real name."

The boy shook off the suspicious dialogue, and stood up. "So, why exactly did you wake me up?"

"Would you believe that were to ask help from someone we've never met?" Wing asked.

"That person being you." Tetra stated the obvious.

The boy's head was hurting. He didn't exactly remember falling asleep. "You need help with what, and why?" he rubbed his head.

"Let me ask you something." Wing started. "Do you have any idea where you are?"

For the first time, the boy was aware of his surroundings. He was outside, and by the smell, he was near the ocean, but not the beach. There were no buildings, but there was a sign that said "Moilton Village ↓."

"In a word, no." the boy said finally.

"Yeah, well in a word, there's a reason for that!" Tetra spoke with so much energy that the boy knew that there would be no point in saying that "There's a reason for that" is more than one word.

"You know the reason?" the boy asked.

"Well Tetra's not so good with words." Wing said. "We don't know the exact reason, but we were told you'd be here. Tell me boy, what's your name?"

"Link." The boy responded. "What exactly do you need me for?"

"In a bit." Wing said. "Did you say…Link?"

"You're EXACTLY who we're looking for!" Tetra shouted excitedly.

"Not so loud, I have a bit of a headache." Link said.

"Of course you do." Wing said. "You've been up all night."

"What?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Link racked his brain. His memory was hazy, and he wasn't sure why. "Last I remember…I was on the ship…THE SHIP!" Link's eyes widened suddenly as if he had just remembered the meaning of life. "Where's the ship?" he asked them, as if they'd know. "Wait, there's something else… I remember pirates…Don't tell me…The ship..!"

"Consider your ship destroyed, but not by pirates." Wing said. "No, something much more powerful than that…"

"What?" Link asked.

"We were the pirates," Wing said, "but we would never dream of causing that much damage… it even destroyed our ship. Luckily though, you were the only one knocked unconscious, and we were able to carry you to shore without any more attacks hitting us."

"What attacks?"

"We don't know for sure, but we have a theory." Wing explained. "In this world, Demons exist, traveling from other worlds by dimension. We think it was a demon that attacked us."

"And this one can travel in time!" Tetra shouted in her usual exited tone.

"Or so the theory goes…" Wing continued completely unaffected by the girl's interruption. "We believe that this demon can travel in time, and wanted to destroy you because you would otherwise eventually destroy it."

"Why?"

"Because YOU'RE gonna help us!" Tetra never seemed to get tired of shouting.

"A prophecy foretold your heroism." Wing continued. "A boy with blonde hair, goes by the name of Link, you fit the description pretty well, don't you think?"

"So you're telling me that I'm gonna kill a time-traveling demon I've never even heard of, because people I've never met told me to?"

"YUP!" Tetra grinned.

There was a long silence. Link finally sighed. "Alright, just checking. What exactly does this prophecy say?"

"It says that you'll face this demon, and then another one, and 'you'll need help from The Master.'"

"Who?"

"The question is, 'what?'" Tetra grinned, without shouting for the first time.

"Trust me; your questions will be answered." Wing said. "But the more time we spend talking, the less time we have to… well, to do everything we need to."

"So, let's GO already!" Tetra shouted.

"Wait." Link stopped. "What about…" he looked down. "What about the ship..? You said it got destroyed… what about my crew members."

This time it was Wing's turn to look down. "…I don't know for sure." This time when she spoke, there was no calm in her voice. "As far as we know, no one was injured in this demon's attack, but…" she looked back at Link. "I saw no one come to the shore the whole time I was there."

Link gasped. "So…there's a possibility…that they…"

"Drowned…" Wing finished Link's sentence.  
There was silence for awhile. Link was staring at nothing in particular on the ground in disbelief.

"Wait." The one to finally break the silence was Tetra. "There are other possibilities, right?"

It took Link a couple seconds to realize what she meant by that. "Yeah!" He looked at Tetra. "They could've taken the lifeboat or something," He tried to make himself believe. "They're probably okay… I hope."

"Don't worry about them." Wing said. "The less you worry, the more you can focus on what's ahead."

Link looked at both Tetra and Wing, and asked, "And what exactly IS 'ahead?'"

Wing and Tetra looked at each other…

**Afterthought**

I've always had a problem with too much dialogue, and not enough action. I do not think I've solved that problem in this chapter, but the next chapter will be better, and longer.

Like I said, Review. Give me every detail of every problem this chapter had. EVERY!!! **SINGLE!!!** **DETAIL!!!  
**So, read on.


	2. Chapter 2: an imbalance

**Forethought**

Update: My way of wording isn't the best. In your reviews, please tell me how to improve in absolutely anything I could improve on.

Like I said in the last chapter, I've always had a problem with having too much dialogue, and not enough action. In this chapter, I personally think I've fixed that problem. Review any comments to whether or not I did, along with anything else. ANYTHING! I want to know even the slightest typo, anything you didn't understand fully, or thought it could be put into better words, MENTION IT!

Disclaimer: I pretty much just own the Link of this story, and nothing else. And according to the state judge, I can't do _ANYTHING_ I want with him… And I DO mean, I can't do _ANYTHING..._

"What are we doing here?" Link asked.

They were standing at what looked like an entrance to a city/town. And Link thought it would probably be an entrance, but there was one problem; the city/town was underground, and there was nothing but rock and dirt behind Link and the rest where they would've walked through to get to the city/town. Tetra and Wing made Link promise not to find out how they got in, and Link still wasn't sure exactly how it was possible they got there.

"Consider this the beginning of your journey." Wing said. "You need a weapon for now."

"For now?" Link asked.

"You'll get a better weapon later. The weapon you'll get later is the only weapon that has the power to kill a demon. But for now, it is impossible to obtain that weapon, so you'll need an ordinary sword."

"So we're supposed to get a sword in this town?" Link asked. "The town called..?"

"Moilton." Tetra said. "And yes, this town is a great place to train, or get a weapon."

"We'll be doing both, I suppose?" Ling said, rubbing his head again. He still had a headache, and he didn't know why. It was hard for him to think, which was also especially strange for him.

"Let's just say, by the time we leave here, you'll practically be sweating skill!" Tetra said, almost maliciously.

"Yes, and all horrible-image-creating metaphors aside," Wing said, as calmly as usual, "We have a very long journey, so we need to train you thoroughly, yet quickly."

"Thoroughly yet quickly?" Link repeated. "That doesn't sound easy."

"Are you ready?" Wing asked.

"I'm-I'm not quite sure." Link was holding a sword that seemed to him not to quite fit correctly in his hands. It was sort of heavy; he had to hold it with both hands at first, even though it was meant for one hand. The sword, it seemed to Link, was too light in the area of the handle. Or maybe it was too heavy at the end. Either way, the balance was definitely different than what he had expected, and he wasn't sure he would be all that good at sword-fighting, especially with this sword.

"Can I change swords?" He asked nervously.

"Almost all the swords in the world are built that way, you'll have to get used to it." Wing didn't seem to sound so calm holding a sword on the other side of the room.

"Than in that case, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Then Tetra and I are going to teach you how to swordfight."

"ALRIGHT!" Tetra shouted excitedly, throwing her fist in the air. "First step! The side swing!" Tetra motioned with her arm a vertical sword slice. "Do that!"

Link practiced a couple times in the air with his sword. It seemed simple to him, until he tried it with the sword that was to him unbalanced. It was as if he didn't have enough wrist-strength to keep his sword up, and it was tilted downward.

"The trick is to tilt your wrist upward slightly from how much you would regularly." Wing said, as if reading Link's thoughts.

Link tried that a couple times, and it was better, more even, but it still seemed unbalanced. It might just be the headache, but something just didn't seem right.

"Alright, now try it against my sword, as if in combat." Wing said. She held her sword straight up.  
Link nodded, stepped forward, and swung. The two swords collided, and Link immediately fell to the ground.

"Didn't see the knockback coming, huh?" Tetra teased.

"Don't mock." Wing calmly scolded. "This is his first time, and you weren't any better in your first lesson."

Link got up. "Alright, I guess I need to be more prepared for that. But I am now!" He swung again, and this time after making contact, he took a step back to regain balance.

"Alright, do it again, but this time, and maybe I should've started with this, lean forward a bit." Wing said.

Link swung, leaned forward, and struck Wing's sword hard enough to see a spark, but didn't fall, or even get knocked back.

"GREAT!" Tetra said. "Do it a couple more times!"

Link did, and as he did so, he seemed to get better and surer of himself, despite the headache and the feeling of imbalance.

"Great again!" Tetra shouted again. "Second step! Reverse side swing!" She motioned the side swing, but she swung her arm from the right to the left side of her body, instead of the opposite, which was the side swing.

_No big deal, _thought link._ It's basically the same. May be a different feel, but you use the same techniques, right?_

He tried the technique the same way as he did the other move, and with a bit of adjustments, it worked well.

"Good." Wing said.

"Third step!" Tetra seemed to love shouting. "Fighting!"

"Use what you learned to fight me without me fighting back." Wing said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Link was surprised. "You guys have taught me the equivalent of pulling a strangely placed leaver, I can't fight with just that!"

"IMPROVISE!" Tetra shouted loud enough to do something metaphorically that Link was too surprised to think of. "You can swing forward and backward, so change the angle of the swing! With some exceptions, that's all you need to know to start sword fighting, and the rest can easily be figured out as you go!"

"But what if I hurt you, Wing?"

Wing smiled. She tossed her sword lazily in the air and let the tip of it land and balance on the edge of her finger. "You don't have to worry about that." She moved her finger behind her back, and let her handle fall into her other hand, than she brought her sword back to the front, in ready position.  
Link was slightly reassured. "Alright, I guess."

He started barraging her with attacks, which she lazily and easily deflected with her own sword, for a couple minutes, until she held his sword with her own.

"What's this?" He asked, uncertain.

"This would be where two sword fighters in a duel would lock swords, and they would have to apply pressure to their weapons in an attempt to make the other lose balance, or drop their sword, or get their sword pressed into themselves."

"Oh, I get it."

He did so, reinforcing the handle with his left hand, which only seemed to make it feel less balanced. His wrists would bend back without his control if Wing let that happen, because the edge was a completely different weight from the hilt. Link made a daring move, and turned his sword sideways, and reinforced the blade itself with his left hand. Wing's sword started to get pushed back to her.

"That's…Impressive…" She admitted. "I've never seen anyone attempt that before." She allowed herself to step back, to end the blade tension.

Link let his hands relax, and let the tip of his sword touch the floor. "Well, that sorta happened by instinct." He rubbed the back of his head, partly in modestly, partly because he still had a headache.

"Tetra, were you watching?" Wing asked, without turning her gaze from Link. There was no answer. "Tetra?"

They both turned to look at where Tetra was.  
"HOLY–"

**Afterthought**

Holy what? Find out in the next chapter, AFTER you review this one.


	3. Chapter 3: balance the imbalanced

**Forethought**

Update: Just review, okay?

I'm… not the best at fighting scenes. I sorta suck at coming up with verbs, completely unlike adjectives.  
Re-freakin'-view. I have had a total of 0 reviews before I updated this chapter. With this update, I plan on doubling that number! And then adding at least 1! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I CAN IMPROVE!!1!

Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing in this story, as it was all based on Legend o Zelda, what with it being a fan fiction and all. I used to own this story's Link, but I lost custody of him in the divorce. I still get to write about him every other weekend, though.

"HOLY--"

the second they turned around, Link and Wing were flung to the wall on the other side of the room.

BONK. That didn't sound good, thought Link, as he felt the hilt of his sword bonk Wing in the head when they were falling. They hit the wall, and Link's sword fell out of his hand.

"Ow." He got up, and grabbed his sword. "You okay, Wing?" He looked at her. She was out cold. Link looked ahead of him to see what had caused them to get knocked so far.

It was a fish. Not an ordinary fish, Link thought that it sort of looked like what would happen if a human got fused with a fish; it had arms and legs, and the altogether shape of a really buff human, but it had green scales all over, and the head of a fish. In one hand, it was holding a shield almost as big as Link himself, and in the other, a sword even bigger. Link cursed under his breath at his luck.  
He looked up a bit to see Tetra unconscious hanging from a spare branch in the wall behind the fish.  
The fish itself had its eyes locked on Link's. Link knew he had no choice but to bring this thing down. He ran at the fish and swung with his sword, strangely feeling much more balanced, but the fish easily blocked the blow with its shield, and attacking back with its sword. The strike sent Link back again, and cut him square on the arm that he wasn't using his sword with.

"Crap." He said aloud. "Can't try that again."

He ran forward again, this time aiming for the sword. The fish deflected the blow, and came back with a swing of its own. Link caught the fish's sword with his, which went according to his new plan.  
He pushed forward with his sword, and the fish's came back a bit, until Link got knocked back with severe pain in his chest.

"What?" he said aloud again? "How did he do that?" He quickly looked at his chest, but he didn't see any cut marks on his shirt. Then he realized how the fish did that. It had knocked him with its shield.  
The fish seemed to scream at him in anger or something.

This time it was the fish's turn to attack. It jumped and slashed at Link, who jumped out of the way just in time to have the fish's sword get stuck in the ground. Without thinking, Link quickly ran to its back while it was trying to pull the sword out of the ground. He started slashing the fish's back fiercely, ignoring the screams that came from the fish. He kept up the slashes, until he heard a sharp "SNAP," and the monster screamed one final time, and fell to the ground.

Link just looked at it. The monster didn't seem to have any slash marks on its back, but it was clearly dead… or… maybe not.  
Link started to extend his hand to touch it, when the fish disappeared into purple and black smoke with a small "poof." Startled, Link stepped back.

"So you fought that thing all by yourself?" Wing asked, surprised.

"You could say that." Link said. The girls were finally awake, and Tetra had gotten down from the branch with the help from Wing. "Where did that thing come from?"

"I have a theory." Wing said, and Link wasn't too surprised. From his count, this was about her third theory in the two days he had known her. "I think that monster was sent by this evil demon."

"The demon that can travel through time?" Link asked. "Why doesn't it just go back in time and kill me before I met you?"

"As always, I have a theory." Wing said, making that the fourth. "I think time-traveling works in a certain way. I think there are set time plots that one can travel to, and it's as if time moves no matter what plot the demon is in. For example, if you were to go back in time, and waited for a year, then come back to your original time, one year would've passed since."

"How complex." Link said, almost confused. He still had a headache that had lessened since the monster attacked. It had come back fully after hearing her explain time travel.

"So that means," Wing continued, "That you can't technically go to a time you've already been."

"So if this thing is scared that I'm gonna kill it, why doesn't it just go back in time?"

"We gotta get going!" Tetra said excitedly. "Right after we treat your wounds, we gotta get going!"

"That's a nasty cut you have on your right arm." Wing observed. "How did you fight with such a deep wound?"

"What do you mean?" Link wondered. "I wasn't fighting with my…Oh…"

"Link," Wing said. "Are you left-handed?"

"Well…Yeah…I guess I am." Link felt really stupid. He hadn't really thought about it, but he just naturally put his sword in his left hand when the monster appeared.  
"That must've been why you were so unbalanced with your sword." Tetra said, in a tone someone would use to say, "I didn't get it, but now that I do, the answer seems obvious."  
Link thought about it. "No, the sword seems unbalanced still. I'm just better with my left hand."

By the time Link's hand was treated by Wing, Tetra had already packed two backpacks full of everything they'd need for their huge journey. But by then, it was getting late, and they needed to rest for the day in order for a great start the next day.

"Link, you can sleep in this room for the night." Wing said, with the same calm that never left her voice. "We will sleep in the other room."

"Why am I sleeping in a different room from you guys?" Link asked. He secretly wasn't sure whether or not to trust the two that had appeared in his life just yesterday, and had already put him in enough trouble to get someone killed.

"There are two beds in the other room, and one in this room." Wing said obviously. "Plus, it would seem customary to separate by genders." She turned slightly into the other room, and looked slyly at Link.

"Unless, of course, you are looking to get more familiar with Tetra…"

"What? No!" Link said, not really expecting the comment.

"No need to get defensive," Wing smiled. "It was only a joke."

Link said nothing, as he didn't know how to respond to the comment.

"Well, sleep well," Wing said. "Tomorrow our journey REALLY begins…"

"Is he asleep?" Tetra whispered.

Wing looked over through the doorway, to see a limp boy in the bed. "Link is asleep."

"Why can't we just tell him the truth?" Tetra wanted to shout.

"I already told you." Wing said. "I need to wait for the right time before I tell him anything, and that means anything."

"But what about my name?" Tetra said. "I mean, he's never even heard of Hyrule, so if I told him—"

"It would matter." Wing snapped, in a voice void of calmness. She regained herself, then said, "We will keep secrets until the time comes, and I decide when the time comes."

"Fine." Tetra pouted. "But why did you pick the name Tetra? I wanted a COOL name, like… Magma or something. YOU got a cool nickname…"

"For one thing, the name Magma does not fit you at all, and second of all, Tetra was the name of your great-great-grandmother. Do not disrespect your ancestors."

"You sound like my mother…and my father… and my… well, every adult I know, really." Tetra pointed out.

"Either way, you should be proud to have the name of such a great adventurer as your great-great-grandmother. And we stick to the plan."

In the other room, Link was restless. He couldn't sleep. His thoughts drifted through fighting Wing, to fighting the fish, to fighting the demon he was supposed to kill. How could he do that? He could barely fight that fish-thing, and there was sure to be worse to come BEFORE the demon itself. Then he started overhearing the girls' conversation.  
He only caught bits. "Why can't we just tell him the truth?" The truth? What was she talking about? Was there some secret they were keeping from him? "But why did you pick the name Tetra? I wanted a COOL name…" What? They were lying to him about her name? Is this some sort of game? And the last thing he heard really set him off.  
"And we stick to the plan."

The PLAN?! What plan?! Are they going to turn against him?! Stab him in the back after they trick him into getting them through to riches or something?! Were they just using him, deceiving him to get what they want? Were they the ones that destroyed his favorite ship, and maybe even kill all his crewmates for some sick game?  
Link sighed and dismissed all these thoughts. He was probably making it sound worse than it was. If they can have a plan, so can he. He'll go along with what they say for now, but he'd be ready to snap back in an instant…

**Afterthought**

Review. If you think you have nothing to review about, think again. Is there anything, ANY LITTLE DETAIL AT ALL I did badly, or well? PLEASE! I don't just want your review, I CRAVE IT! I **NEED IT!**

So just review already, or I might not post any more chapters. For all you know, I have the fourth chapter done, but I'm not going to post it until I get at least 1 review.

You know what? I'll probably stop bugging you about it if you just do it. So just do it.


	4. Chapter 4: Journey Start

**Forethought**

Update: I've gotten a total of one review. I NEED MORE!

I know, it took me twice as long as usual to post this chapter, (2 days,) but I had a bit of writers block. Here's why:  
Call this chapter the filler chapter. Some information may be important, but some may not, you never know. Review, or else…I'll…Something….something…something. Okay, listen, just review.

Disclaimer: The only things of this story I own, are the town names, THIS story's Link, Wing, and, as far as you know, Tetra…

"So where exactly are we going?" Link asked before they had set out that morning.

"First things first." Wing had replied. "We need to get you a shield."

After that, they had set out on their journey. Link following them completely, but still skeptical of whether or not to trust them. Of course, they got out of the underground town without Link finding out how. That still bothered him, not knowing, or even being able to think of a possibility, of how they got in and out. It was apparently supposed to be a secret held by the people of this village. The idea of everybody but him in that town knew something he didn't bothered him even more. He still had somewhat of a headache, but by now he was used to it, and it had weakened to a point where he could think almost clearly.

After awhile of walking, where Link was simply following Wing and Tetra, Link said, "So what exactly is the plan? What are we going to do after we get the shield?"

"We need some emblems!" Tetra said, not really explaining what they were going to do.  
Link thought only of what he had overheard the night before. Something about a plan of theirs.

"Like I said, the weapon we need to get cannot be obtained for now." Wing explained. "But when we collect these three emblems, we CAN obtain it."

"What exactly do you mean?" Link wasn't satisfied.

"This sword is, in a way, magical. It is a sword stuck in marble, and it is impossible to pull it out without these three emblems, as if they were a key."

This seemed familiar to Link. He had heard of a legend of a sword that can only be obtained when someone had three emblems.

"Wait, I've heard of something like that." Link racked his brain to try to remember what it was called.

"The Mastersword?"

"You know the legend?!" Tetra screamed in excitement.

"The Legend of…Zelda, right?" Link remembered what it was called.

"You know the Legend of Zelda." Wing said, as if she didn't believe it.

"Is it strange that I do?" Link was confused. In the legend, it said that a dark force came over a once-peaceful land, until someone who was later known as the Hero of Time, came and used the Mastersword to defeat this dark force.

"Well, I'm sure you've never been to, or even heard of the land the legend originated from." Wing said.

"True…" Link said. "But the legend itself has been passed down from my family for generations."

"STOP!" Tetra suddenly whispered very loudly. "Look over there!"

Link looked in the direction Tetra pointed and saw three creatures that sort of looked like…

"Moblins." Wing said.

"Who?" Link asked.

"Moblins." Tetra repeated. "They used to work for the dark force in the Legend of Zelda."

"And after all this time, Moblins would attack anything and everything that hasn't already been known to work or aid that dark force." Wing added, in the same calm tone in everything she said.

Link took the moment to notice that she said everything calmly, and he wondered how she could handle staying so calm all the time. Or is it an act..?

"That means they'll attack us?" Link assumed, getting his thoughts back on the subject.

"Probably." Tetra said. "So should we attack first?" She smiled almost maliciously.

Link looked uncertainly at Tetra. Thoughts of Moblins being peaceful creature that Tetra and Wing had a grudge against ran through his mind, but he shook them off and said, "How about we walk around them, and see if they attack us?"

"So you are the kind of person that only attacks when attacked?" Wing observed. "Very admirable."

"Admirable?" Link wasn't sure about that.

"It is admirable." Wing said, as if reading Link's thoughts. "In that way, you avoid attacking anybody that is peaceful even if you thought otherwise. And even if you were to attack an enemy, that enemy might not have attacked you, and that would cause a grudge."

"Admirable means 'admire-able,' right?" Tetra gestured air-quotes.

"Yes." Wing responded while looking at the Moblins.

One of the Moblins saw the group standing there, and alerted the other two. The three of them grabbed nearby sticks, and started walking toward the group slowly and threateningly.

"Draw your sword Link." Wing said quickly yet somehow calmly.

Link drew the sword from his belt, and Wing did the same. One of the Moblins ran suddenly toward Link, but was cut off by Wing, who took it by surprise, and sliced it in half. Well, Link noted, she would have, if the Moblin had any sign of cut marks, even as it fell to the ground, and disappeared into a puff of black and purple smoke.

Another came at Wing, but Link didn't see what happened next, because he was attacked by the third one. It dived its stick as though it was a sword straight down at Link, in a way that reminded him of the fish-monster. Link could think quickly enough to figure that this Moblin was lighter enough than the fish for him to be able to block the attack without the Moblin crushing him.

The Moblin was actually lighter than Link expected. It fell back as soon as its stick made contact with Link's sword. Link took the opportunity to quickly attack the Moblin. It disappeared with a puff of purple and black smoke.

Link looked at Wing, who had already finished off her own Moblin. "That was easier than I expected."  
"You could say that Moblins have sort of gotten mild throughout they many many many years they've been absent from the dark force." Wing said.

"So why do they disappear in a puff of smoke like that?" Link wanted to know.

"I honestly have no idea." Wing said. "I have a theory, though."

"Of course you do." Link said. "Tell it to me."

"I think they may not be dead, but instead transported to where they originally came from, and they may later get sent back to the spot they got 'killed' when no one's there."

"We need to keep going." Tetra said.

Link, Tetra, and Wing walked for a long time. Link got suspicious when they walked into a forest the Wing called, "The Lost Woods," especially after she explained that there are probably 20 or so Lost Woods in the world, and they each work the same way; You have to go the right way, and if you make a wrong turn, you end up at the entrance. Tetra got them through with a map, that Link wondered how it could exist.

A lot of theories of those two tricking him into going into some strange area of something or other ran through his mind, but they got through the forest and the theories proved false.  
After the sun started setting, Link finally said, "Tell me the EXACT location of where we are going. How close are we?"

"We are going to the Goron Enclaves." Wing said. The Gorons specialize in mining for metals, which makes the Enclaves perfect for blacksmithing."

"The perfect place for a shield!" Tetra added.

"And it's about 5 miles away, so we can get there tomorrow." Wing said. "We ought to get packing up for the night."

"We only have one tent, so we'll have to share it." Tetra said, completely unexcited.

It wasn't a big tent, so the three of them were somewhat crowded, but Link was used to that, so he didn't mind too much.

"Are you guys comfy enough?" Tetra asked, Wings foot in her face.

"I guess." Link said, Tetras foot in his face.

"Comfy enough." Wing said, Links foot in her face.

"Rest well." Wing said. "We've a longer day ahead of us than behind."  
There was a long silence, as they tried to sleep despite what was ahead.

After awhile, Link said, "Wing? You awake?"  
"Yes," was the reply.

"Why exactly are you wrapped in whatever cloth that is?"

Wing sighed. "There are some things people have to do, even though people would hate them if they knew they did that."

"That doesn't really answer my question." Link said, careful of his tone, as not to offend her.

"Have you ever been asked a question that you knew the answer to, but you would do anything to avoid answering?"

"I get it." Link sighed. He knew there was nothing to do now, but to fall asleep, to await the morning…

**Afterthought**

I suck at finishing chapters. That's all there is to it. Try and tell me otherwise in your _**REVIEWS!!!!!!**_  
Alright. I'm gonna try something drastic.

**LOOK DEEP INTO THE FONT, AND FALL UNDER THE SPELL…  
WHEN I COUNT TO THREE, YOU WILL REVIEW THIS CHAPTER WITH THE GREATEST POSSIBLE DETAIL ALLOWED BY YOUR BRAIN…  
1… 2… 3…**

Hey, thanks for suddenly and without warning or reason trying to review.


	5. Chapter 5: Gor Cave

**Forethought**

It's been awhile since I've added a chapter, huh? Well, maybe if I had some more reviews, I'd have the inspiration to write faster. Are you getting the hint?  
No, but seriously though, I would like some reviews. I haven't been adding chapters lately because I Had to hang out with friends while I could before school started.

I've made some corrections to my grammar problems, and I think that helps. Bad grammar can take away from a good moment.  
Last chapter was pretty unexciting, but this chapter makes up for it. I hope…  
The first side quest of every game starts something like this, so consider it sort of a classic storyline. I'm not sure if I can make it exiting, though…

Warning: This one is very long, at least longer than the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, and the owner's attorney has made it clear that I cannot come within 50 feet of any of the characters… But I do anyway…

"Do I have to wear this?" Link said, looking at the clothes he was now wearing. "It's kind of hot."

"Your other clothes were filthy," Tetra said, plugging her nose at the thought. "You've been wearing the same thing for days."

"Just wear this until we can wash your clothes," Wing said. "Besides, it fits perfectly, and it suites you."

Link seemed to have a whole uniform on. A light-green long-sleeve shirt, with a green sleeveless shirt over it, and white pants, partly tucked through his brown boots. He also had a brown belt on, with a yellow spiral in the middle. He also had a pointed green cap the same shade as his sleeveless shirt, which covered up most of his bright yellow hair. His cap's tip fell down to his back. There was also a strap on his back over his shoulder that held his sword in his sheath.

"If it makes you feel any better, you don't have to wear the cap," Wing said.

"I'll wear the cap," Link sighed. He was secretly self-conscious of his hair, that was way too bright, especially for his age, and his friends had made fun of him for it back at home. He figured the cap covered it up nicely, and made it look more natural.

They had set off again shortly after he had changed clothes, and it wasn't long before they got to Goron Enclaves.

"The shop where we can find the shield should be around here," Wing said, when they got there.

Link looked around. All around, there were small caves with mailboxes by them. All Link could think of was how strange that was, but he had never heard of a Goron, so it was no surprise that they would have a different habitat.

"There it is," Tetra pointed to the only building in the town that wasn't a cave. It was a hut; sort of a round tent. "The shop."

They walked into the shop, where a strange rock-like creature, with a round head, and a somewhat round body. Link also noticed that it sort of looked like its hair was crushed rock.

"Welcome to the Goron Enclaves store," The creature that must have been a Goron said. It sounded like a woman. "We don't get a lot of outsiders in this town, especially humans."

"Can we get a shield?" Wing asked.

"Sure," the Goron wrote something on a piece of paper. "That will be… 300 rupees."

"WHAT?" Tetra shouted suddenly. "That's WAAAAAY too much!"

"That is more expensive than last time I was here," Wing said, calm despite Tetra's outburst.

"Sorry," The Goron said sincerely. "Since we discovered the Goron Megacaves, we've been mining ourselves dry, and we've had a lot more money, so things have cost more."

"Inflation?" Link said.

"You could say that, but things still cost the same everywhere outside of The Goron Empire," the Goron said.

"We don't really have enough money…" Wing said.

"How much do you have?" The Goron asked. "I could handle knocking off a couple rupees."

Wing hesitated. "We… we have about 5 rupees."

Link's eyes widened. They were dragging him into a dangerous adventure that would last for weeks, and they had 5 RUPEES? That's not even enough money to last them one day's worth of food!

The Goron also looked surprised. "Well… I'm not sure I can take off that much…"

"We're in a bit of a fix," Link said through his frustration. "Is there any way we can get the money?"

"If you need a shield, than does that mean you have a sword?" The Goron asked.

"Yeah," Link said. "Why?"

"Maybe you could do a favor for me in return for the shield," The Goron said nervously. "A favor involving that sword."

"What favor?" Wing asked.

The Goron looked down a bit. "My son Goros works in the mining business. Not a big-time miner, like in the Megacaves, but he does work in dangerous caves filled with the perfect metals, so he does get a lot of money. That's not the point. Anyway, he's pretty strong, so he can handle these dangerous caves. But he's been in a cave for days now. I'm worried that he might be trapped, or something like that."

"So you want us to look for him and make sure he's alright?" Link guessed.

"If you do that, I'd be more than happy to give you my best shield." The Goron said. "He was the first one to go into that cave, so I have no idea what danger you might face. If you want, I can give you a shield before you go, so you can defend yourself."

"You can trust us," Wing said. "We'd save him even if there was nothing in it for us."

"What's your name?" Link asked.

"Gory." She said. She took out a shield, and handed it to Link. "I hope he's alright!"

"I promise I'll try to help him," Link said. "You have my word."

"Mine too!" Tetra shouted.

"Same," Wing added.

"So… this is the cave?" Link was having second thoughts, but he knew he had to do it. It looked like a normal cave, but there was something eerie about it.

"Yep," Tetra said, unexcitedly. "Cave Gor."

"Gor Cave," Wing corrected.

"We'd better get in there…" Link said, almost scared. Earlier in his life, he had discovered that waiting for scary things to happen is scarier than the things themselves, but of course, he had always forgotten this whenever he was put in that position.

"Agreed," said Wing, who seemed to be the only of the three not scared of an unexplored cave, possibly filled with monsters. She started to walk in.

With slight hesitation, Tetra and Link followed her into the cave. Immediately, they were ambushed by a Moblin, who struck its sword right at Link. He had his shield out, and defended himself, at which point Wing attacked it.

"I still don't like it when they disappear," Link said.

"Would you rather their dead bodies remain there?" Wing pointed out.

They continued on shortly afterwards, and Link noticed there weren't a lot of rocks around for an unexplored cave.

"That's probably because Goros was here to mine this place," Wing said. "He would have smashed the rocks in search of metal, or maybe to eat."

"Eat?" Link wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"Gorons eat rocks," Wing said, as if it was obvious. "It is their natural food, it is how they have adapted to living in mountains and caves, and it is how they have adapted to look like… well, how they look."

"Wait," Link stopped. He pointed ahead. "A fork in the road."

"Will we have to split up?" Tetra looked scared.

"I'm afraid so," Wing said.

"So you ARE afraid?" Tetra said, as if she just got Wing to admit some deep dark secret.

"It's an expression," Link said dully. "But I really AM afraid when I say we have to split up."

"I'll go left, and you two go to the right," Wing said boldly.

"Why do we have to go together?" Tetra said, then looked at Link and said, "No offense."

Wing closed her eyes and breathed in. "Because you two are both scared, and need someone else to keep them company so you don't lose it." she opened her eyes. "Besides, we might meet up again through the tunnels."

"Alright…" Tetra sounded as enthusiastic as when she entered the tunnel.

"Can you still hear us?" Tetra shouted through the wall as they continued.

"Yes, I can still hear you!" Link heard Wing shout for the first time through the other side of the wall. Amazing that she still sounded calm. That might just have been that her voice was faint through the stone wall, and she was probably far away from them.

"Stop shouting like that," Link said dully to Tetra. "It could attract monsters, and I know you don't want that. We're fine without Wing."

"But if we find Goros and we can't contact Wing?" Tetra worried. "And the same if she finds him. Do you want to wander this cave for days after she's already found Goros?"

"Worst case scenario," Link muttered.

Wing walked along the cave passageway. She stopped. "Guys!" She shouted calmly. "I may need to tell you something!"

She heard Link call, "What?"

"There is a door in front of me."

"A door?" Link repeated.

"A door?" Tetra repeated.

"A door." Wing repeated.

"How is a door in the middle of an unexplored cave?" Link asked.

"I do not know," Wing said.

"Well what's on the other side of it?" Tetra asked.

"That is the problem," Wing continued. "The door is locked."

"There is a LOCKED door in an unexplored cave?" Link asked again.

"Well, there was a Moblin here, there is bound to be something."

"What should we do?" Tetra shouted.

"You two go ahead," Wing said. "If there's a lock, there's bound to be a key, and it is probably on your side."

"Aren't you afraid of the monsters that might be here?" Tetra asked Link.

"When I was very young, I learned something," Link said. He noticed his headache was lessening slightly while they were walking. "You get more scared waiting for something bad to happen than you get when the bad thing itself is happening."

Tetra thought about it. "I guess."

"Well it helps me when I'm in a position like this one, that's for sure," Link said.

"Look!" Tetra pointed in front of her excitedly. "The cave widens out!"

Link looked ahead, and he saw that the cave widened suddenly at a point ahead of them, as if a room. "You're right." He walked ahead of Tetra, and stepped though to the "Room."

There was rumbling noise from behind Link. He turned around to see a door had closed behind him, and in front of Tetra.

"What?" Tetra shouted in surprise.

"What?" Link said at the same time.

Link heard a small "poof." He turned back around, and saw three Moblins, as well as four other creatures that Link didn't know. They looked sort of like red blobs that could stand up.

"Monsters!" Link shouted.

One of the Moblins jumped and swung its stick at Link, who didn't expect it. Link got smacked in the face. He fell back into the door behind him, but regained his balance and swung sideways at the Moblin. It jumped back, and attacked with the same strike it used before. Link knew what was coming this time, so he blocked the blow with his new shield, and pushed it forward to set the Moblin off balance.

The Moblin fell to the floor just in time for the other two Moblins to dive-attack Link. Without thinking, Link somersaulted underneath the two, and they slammed into the door. Link thought he heard Tetra whimpering, probably because of the noise on the other side of the door, but Link ignored that, and swung his sword down into the first Moblin, who was now trying to get up. He heard a small "snap," and Link turned to the other two.

One of them had already gotten up, where the other was still on the ground. The one that was standing up charged at Link with its stick. Link merely held up his shield. The Moblin fell off balance when its stick hit Link's shield, and Link practically sliced through the Moblin, and struck the last one. He heard two snaps, and Link knew the battle was over.

Or was it? He turned around to notice that he had forgotten about the red blob-like creatures.

"Link, are you okay?" Tetra shouted worriedly. "I don't hear anything!"

"I'm fine!" He shouted back, still looking at those blob creatures. "I killed the Moblins, and the other monsters don't look too dangerous, they're pretty slow."

"Looks can deceive…" Tetra warned.

"You don't have to tell me twice…" Link muttered under his breath.

Link stood there, unsure whether or not he should attack first. He was trapped in the room, and the monsters seemed to appear as soon as he came in the room. Not just that, they HADN'T appeared until he came into the room. He knew from the second the door closed that it was a trap, but now he had a chance to think, WHY? The Moblins, he knew, were creatures existing only to serve this "Evil Thing" that had threatened a long-since destroyed land. So how could they be part of this trap? Rather, why would they be a part of this trap?

His headache, though now light, wouldn't let him think very clearly. Thinking of this now brought up the strange question of why Link still had the headache, but Link had to focus on these creatures moving at a tenth of a mile per hour at him.

Link sighed, and somehow knew that he had to fight them in order for the door to open. Besides, they were, as far as he knew, trying to attack him.

He stabbed the nearest one. Snap. He ran to the next and swung his sword. Another snap. He knew there was one behind him, so he spun his sword all around him, and heard two "Snaps."

The door opened up. At the same time, another door on the other side of the room opened. Link heard a loud "POOF" next to him. He turned, and found a large treasure chest.

"LINK!" Tetra ran into the room with joy. "Are you alright?!?"

Link smiled, and said, "I'm fine, Tetra." She hugged him unexpectedly. "Tetra, I wasn't in any serious danger." She let go. "It was just three Moblins…and those weird blob-things. No real threat as long as you have a sword."

"You were right," Tetra looked at him. "What you said about being afraid," She halfheartedly laughed her fear off. "I couldn't see what was going on. I could only hear it, and hearing fighting can only sound bad, you know?"

"I understand completely," Link said. Then he motioned to the treasure chest. "What about that? Should we see what's inside?"

Tetra walked toward it. "Oh, we probably shouldn't." She opened it.

Link smiled again. He looked inside the chest. "Look at that!" he reached into it, and pulled out a small key. "I fight seven monsters, uncover a VERY large treasure chest, open it up, and what's inside? A small key." Link laughed a bit at the irony. "Sort of a waste of a chest that big, isn't it?"

There was a slight rumbling as the door opened.

"Now we may continue," Wing said. The kids had already told Wing about what had happened.

"Before we go, I need to say something." Link Ignored that his headache was back to its normal intensity. "Before we came back here, Tetra and I went ahead, and found another door with a lock on it. The key wouldn't open that lock, but it would open this one."

"So this cave is practically a maze," said Wing. "I just thought of a theory. Granted, this would not technically be a theory, but an inference. Suppose every door in this cave has a separate key. This cave is strangely straightforward. There have not been any tunnels at all. Just a straightforward path."

"That means Goros couldn't've gotten lost!" Tetra realized while at the same time inventing a double contraction. "Someone had to've taken him, or something!"

"And those doors, and that trap, had to have been set up recently," Link added. "Goros couldn't have gotten anywhere with those doors, and if someone captured him, they had to get through. If they wanted to stop someone from getting to them, they'd set a trap, and lock all the doors."

"We may have something." Wing said. "If that's true, then I have a theory. Suppose you have to get a key on one side, to open a door on the other, and vice-versa. We will have to split up several times. Maybe while we do that we can figure out this strange fix we're in."

"I know It doesn't fit that much, but I've always wanted to say this in context," Link admitted. Then he shouted, "All right gang, looks like we've got a mystery on our hands!"

I know it's very long. An even better reason to review.

And I'm sorry it took me so long. Now that school has started again, you can expect updates less often. I don't have a lot of free time, except on the weekends. Sometimes, not even then.

But on the other hand, the more reviews I get, the more inclined I'll be to add chapters.

And even if it's not interesting yet, trust me, it's getting there.


	6. Chapter 6: feather

**Forethought**

I know what you're thinking, and you're right.

Disclaimer: I can't think of a disclaimer joke, but you know I don't own LoZ, so it shouldn't matter too much.

The first thing Link noticed was that his headache was very small now, and he could think better.

Wing had given him something before they had set off in different directions. It was a glowing rock, and Wing had told him that it was one of two, and that when someone talked into it, someone who was carrying the other could hear them. They could communicate that way, and Link secretly thought to himself how that would've been useful at the beginning of the cave. She also said that Tetra had done something to it that would allow items to pass through the rocks. When Wing got the key, she would touch it to the rock, and the key would appear by Link's rock.

Link was waiting with Tetra in the room where they fell into the trap, since it was by the locked door. Link suddenly noticed that his headache was slowly getting back to its normal size.

"I can't stand this headache," Link said, trying to make conversation.

"Headache?" Tetra responded.

"I have a headache that seems to get smaller and bigger again all the time," Link said, "and I can't think straight with it. It's driving me crazy."

"Well…" Tetra struggled for words. "That's…uh, bad. I mean, you've been pretty smart, and if that's when you can't think straight, you must be really smart."

"Thanks…" Link said.

"I can't imagine why you still have a headache after all this time," She continued. "I'm really sensitive to stuff like that, so I wouldn't be able to bear that."

"Yeah…" Link said.

"I mean, once I got this headache," Tetra wouldn't stop, "and it wasn't all that strong, but I still –"

"Tetra," Link stopped her, but she kept going at first.

"—complained about it all the… wait, yeah?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh… sorry…"

They sat in silence for awhile, until Wing's voice came from Link's pocket.

"Link, Tetra, listen," She said. Link took the rock out of his pocket.

"Hey, I was thinking!" Tetra shouted into the rock, at which point Wing told not to shout, but to speak normally. "Sorry, but I have an idea. We could have code names while we're doing this! Mine could be Magma!"

Link was sure that if he could see Wing, they'd look each other. "…I wouldn't," he said.

"Nor I," Wing added.

"You have the key?" Link asked.

"As you may say, 'no prob.'" Wing said awkwardly, yet somehow calmly.

"Aw, come on!" Tetra shouted. "I can't be called Magma, but she can say 'no prob?!'"

"In everyone's defense," Link said, "Wing probably shouldn't try to make abbreviation or contractions just as much as Tetra shouldn't come up with names."

"All insults aside, I am getting you the key," Wing said, and a small key came out of the rock.

Link gave the rock to Tetra, and placed the key into the door. The door opened. On the other side was another corridor that split onto two.

"Another one?" Tetra shouted. She told Wing, "There's another fork in the road."

"We need to split up again," Link said. "I'll go left."

Tetra ran to the right path before Link could move, and shouted, "Link, there's another treasure chest here!"

Link walked in, and she was right. Another chest, the same size as before, was right there, and the path ended.

"A key already?" Link wondered out loud.

He opened the treasure chest, and reached in. He couldn't feel the bottom, so he leaned into it, almost falling in. when he felt the bottom, he felt something soft on his finger. He picked it up.

"It's a feather." He held it out. "Just a feather."

"That doesn't look like an ordinary feather…" Tetra said quietly. "…Roc's Feather…"

"Roc's Feather?" Wing asked. "I have a theory…"

"What's your theory?" Link asked.

"My theory is that whoever captured Goros and set up all these traps did so, not with an intention of stopping whoever was to save him, but to test them."

"What makes you say that?" Link was intrigued.

"They just gave us the Roc's Feather. On my side, there are obstacles such as pits in the cave that need jumping over. The Roc's Feather gives you the ability to do just that. Whoever set up this cave had in mind a way to get through, and wanted to test if someone could."

"Interesting theory," Link said. "But can't you already jump? What's a feather going to do to help?"

"Of course, but the Roc's Feather is a magical item, like the rock you hold. It allows you to jump higher than you normally would. Try jumping while you hold it."

Link felt silly as he was about to jump while holding a feather. He half-heartedly hopped an inch or two off the ground. "It didn't really do anything."

Tetra put her hands on her hips. "You have to really TRY to jump!"

"Fine." Link not only felt silly, but stupid. He bent down until he was almost crouching, and then sprang up. "OW!" He fell to the floor.

"What happened?" Wing's voice came from the rock.

Tetra laughed. "He hit his head on the cave ceiling!"

Link was feeling silly, stupid, embarrassed, and in pain. "So I guess the feather helps." He got up.

They had looked at the other path, and had found out it was another locked door. Now it was getting late.

"Why's Wing taking so long?" Tetra yawned.

"This is a very long passageway," Wing responded. "I have not gotten to the key. Maybe you two should pack up in the tent for the night."

Tetra yawned again. "Sounds good to me."

Tetra and Link set up the tent in the cave. They said good night to each other.

When Tetra was sure Link was asleep, she called Wing.

"Yes?" Wing responded through the rock.

"Why can't I just tell him my real name?"

"I already told you. We have to make sure we can trust him."

"Yeah, but some people have to trust others before those others will trust the some people."

"What?"

"I'm saying, maybe we will be able to trust him if we know he trusts us. It's not just my name, it's the whole thing! Wouldn't it be better if he knew?"

"I will tell you what. I will consider it. But for now, do not tell him."

"It's just driving me crazy! For a minute I didn't reply when he called me Tetra. I forgot! I just want to tell him so bad, my name is Zel—"

"I said I will consider it. In the meantime, just try not to reveal any information we do not yet want him to know."

"Fine," Tetra sighed.

Link's eyes were wide open. He had just heard all of that. What did they mean? They wanted to trust him before telling him something. That dismissed any thought of using him that he could think of from his head. What could they mean? Were they telling the truth about some demon who could travel through time? Was there a possibility he could trust them in this quest?

And what about Tetra? He could've already guessed that wasn't her real name, but could she be the Princess Zelda he had heard so much about? What would she be doing so far away from her home?

His headache! He had almost forgotten about it now, it had gotten so mild. It seemed it was slowly disappearing now. He was sure as soon as it went away, he could piece together something.

But it was mild enough now that he thought of something he should've thought of long ago. Why was he doing this? When he first met them, they were suspicious enough, or at least Wing was. And they came up with this "Prophecy" saying that he was supposed to kill a demon? Before he had met them, he didn't even know there were such things as demons, so why did he go with them?

Then he realized why. His ship was destroyed, and his crewmates were supposedly dead. He had no idea where he was, and those two did. Going with them was about his only option.

The headache was gone.

Link decided he had to know the truth. He decided to plan exactly what to say, so he would get them to tell him.

"Are you awake still?" Wing called to "Tetra." "I have the key, and I should head back a bit."

"Why?" Tetra was awake.

"You know why." Link could tell she was starting to move back to them.

The headache came back mild, and Link realized exactly what he needed to say…

**Afterthought**

I know, I forgot to put the word "afterthought" in the last chapter, but I hope it's no big deal.

So, looking back on this chapter, I realized, "You know what? Screw side-quests, I'm making this a dungeon!" I know the Roc's Feather is very helpful in the games it's in, and trust me, it's useful in here.

Although, I promise you I will NOT post another chapter until I get 2 more reviews. In other words, I want to double my current reviews. AND THIS IS A PROMISE! You go two months without another chapter, and you realize, "Hey, everybody did the same thing I did, wait for other people to review instead of reviewing myself," and if it takes that long, you should review. Better, review NOW!

Tell me, what could I have done better in this chapter, could I have worded thing better, is it too slow, too fast, too boring, too interesting, etc? Even a TYPO should be noted in a review. I'm not saying you should tell me everything, just tell me SOMETHING!

If no one's telling me how to improve, then I must be a perfect writer. And I doubt that! Plus, if I am a perfect writer, than I might as well start writing books I can make a profit on and SCRAP THE FANFICTION! DO YOU WANT THAT?

I have spoken.


	7. Chapter 7: is there trust?

**Forethought**

By the way, I had to change the rating. I know. I looked closely at the ratings, and it says K+ doesn't have a lot of violence… so now you know. But, if you are under 13, that does not mean you should not read this.

Prepare yourself. A very exciting chapter is underway. THIS ONE! The following content may not be suitable for those of you under the age of 2, but then again, those of you under the age of 2 probably can't read it anyway.

But seriously though, this chapter is a very exciting chapter. And if you don't find it so, tell me, so I can find a way to make it exciting again. I mean for this chapter to be exciting, and if it isn't, I fail at doing what I mean to do, which is making this chapter exciting. I'm just repeating myself.

Disclaimer: I don't technically own Legend of Zelda, or anything of it. And by "Technically," I mean "physically, mentally, literally, metaphorically, and, of course, technically." I don't own any of Legend of Zelda.

The door opened. "Talk about a hassle," Link said.

"At least we'll meet up with Wing soon," Tetra said. "I'm getting tired of waiting for her, and I'm sure she's getting tired of waiting for us."

The two of them walked foreword until they got to the room where the two paths reconnected, and Wing was waiting there for them.

"There are stairs ahead of us," Wing said.

"How are stairs in the middle of an unexplored cave?" Link asked.

"I have a theory. This may be a dungeon."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. All you need to know about dungeons is that we're not done with this place yet. Shall we go up?"

"We have to rescue Goros, this would be the only place he could be," Link said.

"Let's go!" Tetra shouted with energy, probably from getting some sleep.

They walked up the steps, and got to a room with nothing but more stairs and a sign.

"Link," Wing said, "read the sign."

"Why?"

"Just read it."

Link shrugged, and walked to the sign. It said, "Step into the blue light to return to the Dungeon's surface."

"What's that supposed to…?" A blue light appeared on the floor next to the sign.

"If I am correct, we are about to face something very strong. This is, after all, a dungeon. If you get beaten up bad enough, run back into this room and step on the light."

"How do you know?" Link asked.

"I have had experience with dungeons," She said calmly. "It gets repetitive."

"So, are we ready?" Tetra asked. "To go up there and fight that thing, I mean?"

"Wait," Link said. "I need to tell you something." Wing and Tetra looked at him. "I overheard you talking last night."

Tetra looked surprised, as if she didn't know what to say, and Link was sure she didn't. Wing's facial expression remained unchanged, although Link could tell she was trying to think of what to say.

"How much did you hear?" Wing finally asked.

"All of it. And I know more."

"What do you know?"

"I have a headache. And you are the one causing it." There was a look of seriousness on Link's face that there had never been as he looked at Wing. There was also a hint of anger. "I don't know exactly how, but I know it's you. Tetra was right, if you want to trust me, you have to let me trust you. I can't trust you until you trust me. Tell me the truth."

There was a long silence. For a moment, Link thought no one was going to say anything. "Alright," Wing said finally. She took out a small glowing blue marble. "This is what I used for that headache of yours. It casts a spell so that as long as you are close to it, you can't think straight enough so you would believe what we say."

There was more silence, and Link knew he trusted those two less. They technically messed with his head, and that made him really angry.

"But…" Wing continued, "You want the truth?" She threw the marble down on the floor. It shattered on the ground and blue smoke came out. Link could feel his headache disappearing. "You will have the truth." Wing herself now had a serious face, which almost scared Link because she was almost calm. Then Link noticed something else.

"Your eyes," He said. "They're not really hazel."

"The marble made it appear as if they were."

"Your eyes are yellow."

"I know."

"So what are your real names?"

Tetra admitted her real name first. "Mine is Zelora."

"Why do you need to keep that a secret?" Link turned to her, to see her face held regret and a hint of fear that he now knew.

"Because," Wing said. "Her formal name is Princess Zelora… Zelda's younger sister."

"What?" Link's eyes widened in surprise. "I had heard Zelda was an only child."

Tetra, or Zelora now, had a hurt look on her face, but said, "So had everybody. Our family has had a reputation of only having one child, and it was custom for royalty. So when I was born, they had to abandon me and deny my existence."

"That is why we could not tell you her name," Wing concluded.

"What about you?" Link asked Wing. "What's your real name?"

"Just call me Wing for now," She said.

"Really? You won't tell me?"

"Just leave it," Zelora said, now in a bad mood from recounting her past. "She never told ME her name either, and I've known her for years."

Link sighed. "Fine. Is the prophecy really true?"

"Every word." Wing said. "You will face the Demon of Time, and then another. And you'll need the Master Sword to do it."

"What about what it said about needing help from 'The Master?'"

"That is the Master Sword. It has many nicknames. The Master, the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Awesome Saber, the list goes on."

"Can we just go up those stairs already and fight whatever's there?" Zelora shouted. "I'm now in the mood to kick someone's –"

"I agree with Tet- er, Zelora," Link said. "Besides, we need to save Goros."

"I suppose we should go," Wing said.

The three walked up the stairs into a round room. They heard a rumbling behind them as a trap door closed where they had come through.

"So much for the blue light," Link said dully.

There was another door on the other side of the large circular room they were in. A big Goron came out of the other room and another trap door closed behind him.

"Goros?" Link asked.

"I was," The Goron answered creepily.

"What?"

"Careful," Wing said. "I think a monster might've taken over Goros's body.

"You could tell that immediately?"

"I am very observant."

"She's right," The Goron said. "And I don't expect you three to get out of here alive."

"So you are going to fight us?" Link asked, as if to say, "oh, REALLY?"

"Better, I'm going to win. You wouldn't fight Goros, the very person you are trying to save, now would you?"

"He's right," Zelora admitted.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The monster inside Goros continued. "I am Gor, the Rock Demon."

"Is this the other demon you were talking about in the prophecy?" Link asked Wing while still looking at Gor.

"Unfortunately, no," Wing said. "It said you would defeat the Demon of Time before defeating the other demon."

"So how are we supposed to defeat this thing?" Zelora asked.

"I have a theory…" You can guess who said that.

Link took out his sword, and Wing did the same. Wing also took out the feather.

"Follow my lead…" She said.

**Afterthought**

I've decided to make the bosses their own chapters, so you will see this guy in the next one. Also, for future reference, those chapters will be the name of the boss, because in many Legend of Zelda games, their names appeared on screen before Link faced them, and that's about as close to that as I can get.

Also, I finished this chapter in one day; I was just waiting for those reviews. ^_^ TeeHee.

See what I'm telling you? Review! I need two MORE review before the next chapter. You are officially paying rent.


End file.
